1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosed devices generally relate to the field of trash cans and other receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Receptacles and other devices having lids or doors are used in a variety of different settings. For example, in both residential and commercial settings, trash cans and other devices often have lids or doors for protecting or preventing the escape of the contents of the receptacle. In the context of trash cans, some trash cans include lids or doors to prevent odors from escaping and to hide the trash within the receptacle from view. Additionally, the lid of a trash can help prevent contaminants from escaping from the receptacle.
In some instances, trash can lids or doors are equipped with a latching or locking mechanism which secures the lid in a shut position. These types of trash cans sometimes include a foot pedal which is connected to the lid for moving the lid toward the open position. Handles or other actuators for opening trash cans are sometimes located on the lid of the trash can.